1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool having a handle that may adjust the arm of force of the tool, and more particularly to a tool having a handle that may adjust the arm of force of the tool, wherein the handle may be rigidly and stably positioned on the shank temporarily, so that the handle cannot slide on the shank, thereby providing a positioning effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
The closest prior arts of which the applicant is aware is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,396,820; 5,099,724; 4,409,866. The above references all disclose a handle tool including a shank, and a handle slidably mounted on the shank, so as to adjust the arm of force of the hand tool.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a tool having a handle that may adjust the arm of force of the tool, wherein when the user""s hand exerts a compressing force on the handle, the positioning body of the positioning structure may be moved inward to be inserted into and locked in one of the positioning portions of the positioning structure, thereby rigidly and stably positioning the handle on the shank, so that the handle cannot slide on the shank, thereby providing a positioning effect, so as to adjust the arm of force of the tool successively.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a tool having a handle that may adjust the arm of force of the tool, comprising:
a shank;
a handle slidably mounted on the shank, the handle encompassing an outer periphery of the shank, and forming a closed structure; and
a positioning structure mounted between the shank and the handle for positioning the handle on the shank; wherein:
the positioning structure includes at least one positioning portion formed on the shank, and at least one positioning body formed on the body, the at least one positioning body may be locked and positioned on the at least one positioning portion, thereby positioning the handle on the shank.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.